Life as a Portrait
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: Life as a portrait has proved to be a very dull existence, so Serenity is given a chance to take physical form to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Important**: Only the Prologue is in first person. It will be Serenity's accounts on her past, as if she were telling someone.

**Summery**: Life as a portrait has proved to be a very dull existence, so Serenity is given a chance to take physical form to a whole new level.

**Background**: this will take place in Harry's sixth year. My revision once more to that book, if Harry were to meet Serenity. And obviously, Serenity is based after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. The Senshi have had to fight their battles without her.

**Warning:** Snape bashing, sorry guys, but that's how Harry is.

Also couple I have decided on, is sadly, another Harry/Sere. But don't worry, I have a lot of stories coming where Draco has his way with our favorite blonde!

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Prologue:  
The Cursed

_I have committed the most heinous act. One thousand and twenty years ago, I took my own life._

_I was barely fifteen and had been attending my coming of the age ball. I would take my crown and follow my mother's footsteps. I was one step closer to becoming a Queen._

_I bet you're wondering what reasons a girl of my age and stature would have to take her own life?_

_The thing is, an evil sorceress killed the man I loved. She came to my home and destroyed everyone I cared about. There was no hope for our world and I saw no reason to continue to live. It would have been impossible to stop the evil that was spreading, devouring and destroying my sanctuary._

_So I took my life. Kneeling at my love's side, I took his sword and plunged it into my own heart. Above us, the witch laughed, as her filthy creatures destroyed my home and slaughtered my friends._

_My mother was furious, or so I came to realize when she came to me after my passing._

_See, I was never supposed to die. It was prophesized that my mother would use the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal and banish the sorceress and her evil, forever. And I in turn was to be taken to Earth, where my soul would reside in the body of a fourteen-year-old girl, who would then later conquer the sorceress, when she rose again._

_But when I took my own life, I altered Destiny's plans for me. And for my selfishness to join my lover in death, I was punished._

_By my own mother._

_I was never reborn, as some would consider it. I never became that girl Serena Tsukino, who would later become Sailor Moon. I will never fight the Sorceress Beryl, who destroyed my home on the Moon. I will never find my Endymion again, or my friends._

_Endymion, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Or as I was informed would later be known as Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina._

_And I would never see my advisors, Luna and Artemis again. _

_I will never get the chance to hear them bicker. Or listen to Luna yell at me for my incompetence again._

_I never met the outers. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, or Pluto. And I never will, now._

_Nothing that was planned to happen will. I wont become Sailor Moon; I wont become Neo-Queen Serenity, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century._

_And I will never have my daughter, Small Lady Neo-Princess Serenity._

_I've never felt more upset over any action I have taken without thinking, than this last one._

_For my selfishness, I will be punished for all eternity. My friends and loved ones will live and grow old. They will love and be loved._

_I on the other hand will live forever, in the body of a fifteen year old Princess. I will never see the world, I will never love again and I will never be loved by anyone._

_My punishment is to forever reside within a Portrait of my bedroom on the Moon. Where I may see what is outside, but never touch. And unlike other portraits much like me, I can never leave it._

_For all eternity, I will see and hear the world, but I will never be in it._

----

Behold the Cursed.

_Serenity of the Moon._

Place the tip of your wand so that you grace the Full Moon, and call for her three times on the wings of midnight under the weight of the real full moon's light. She will come to you then and until she is sent back, she will be yours to command.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one:  
A Forgetful Meeting

Some might think that hanging on a wall and only having to worry about what was in the frame with you would be _the life_.

For Serenity, it was pure torture.

For a thousand years, Serenity had spent most of it in small shops collecting dust. Other times, she sat over fireplaces shifting uncomfortably under the watchful eye of her newest owner.

For the last twenty years, she found herself in the company of one man.

Serenity sighed, as she paced the length of her confinements. _How much longer,_ she wondered irritably. The saying,_ while the cats away, the mice will play _was a load of crock.

"That cat is away, but am I having fun, no-!" she grated out in annoyance. Another year was about to begin and her only true companion in this wretched life would be returning, hopefully soon. Her only outlet outside her frame, her only friend. He was away at dinner, the Beginning Feast, or something or another.

They had spent the last three months together. Him working for the coming year, why she asked him questions, or made idle chit chat. Anything to pass each day by.

Shifting her eyes to the door, she pouted. "I can't take this anymore," she cried out in frustration. Falling back, she sat down in the silver chair behind her. Sure he had only been gone for two hours, but she missed him. He was all she had now. No one else knew she even existed.

She had waited decades for some kind of companion. For anyone to talk to. One thousand years after her demise, she had found one. All her other owners liked to watch her, not converse. It was horrid to be stared at day in and day out.

But not this one. No he was different. Now if only he would have kids, so that she could stay in his family.

With a small sigh, Serenity unraveled her hair and took up the small brush on the vanity. With long precise strokes, she brushed her long hair. There wasn't much to do during her time of solitude.

Her frame consisted of her bedroom, exactly as it was back on the Moon.

A four-poster bed, with white silk sheets and a feather stuffed comfortable. Her favorite vanity held her mirror and her collection of brushes.

There was also the large window that over looked the gardens. But what usually held her captivated was the fact that a moon was painted in the sky. Even though her home was the Moon, the moon and sun shone in her window. The moon even went through its monthly cycle.

It was her only way of telling time. How much had passed, how long had it been?

With another sigh, Serenity set her brush down and stood from her chair. _Where is he_, she wondered. She looked back out the window. It was late already; the moon would soon appear in her window.

Again the girl sighed. In desperation, she collapsed on the floor of her room. "I hate this," she admitted, as tears rushed her eyes. "Haven't I suffered long enough?"

Lifting her head, she stared at the ceiling of the room beyond her prison. So long of being alone. So much time had passed, and she wondered if she could remember how to feel. Remember how to be a real person again.

A loud resounding thump started the Princess from her self-wallowing thoughts. Looking towards the door, her brows knitted together in confusion. Had her owner forgotten the password? It had never happened before, but that didn't mean it couldn't.

Slowly, Serenity climbed to her feet and listened. Another resounding bang jolted her. Worried, she called out, "Monkshood!" The passwords to open the door always confused her. When she had asked her owner once, why he picked such ridicules words, he had only said it reminded him of the times he had bested the bane of his existence.

_Whatever that means, _she thought with a frown.

The door to the room swung open and a body spilled out onto the floor.

"Bloody hell!" the Princess cursed, using her owner's most favorite line, when his students riled him up.

Pressing her face against the barrier of her frame, she shouted to get the person's attention. "You there! Hey, are your all right!" she called out. Being in the presence of rugged men and nasty children for the most part of her life, had quickly squelched her Princess manors.

Times like these had no room for Princess leisure, or their way of being, for that matter.

By the nineteenth century she stopped it all together.

The person on the floor groaned, before rolling over to lie on their back. Two hands covered the person's face. "Dammit Peeves," the person cursed.

Serenity tilted her head slightly. She knew of this Peeves, never having met him personally though, but her owner told her of the Poltergeist. He was a very nasty creature.

"Are you okay?" she tried again, trying to get the person's attention.

_He must be a student, _she thought. Her owner at one time had worn clothes like the boy, who jerked into a sitting position, his head turning this way and that. When her owner had first bought her, he had been young, about her age, but he was much older now.

But this boy was obviously going to the same school her owner had. There was only a slight altercation to his uniform.

"I'm over here," she called when she realized the person must have been looking for her.

The boy turned and Serenity flashed him a beguiling smile. "Good evening!" she called, waving.

She watched as he slowly came to his feet, his eyes holding hers while he did so. This was the first time she had seen anyone besides her owner and the meddling old fool who came to visit every once and a while.

As the boy moved closer, Serenity took in his appearance. He seemed familiar, even though she knew she had never seen him, she couldn't quite throw the idea that he reminded her of someone.

"Hey," the boy said at last, when he reached her. He seemed nervous, his bright green eyes shifting about. "How'd the door open," he asked, as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the open door behind him.

"I said the password, I thought you were my owner," she replied. "Are you okay? I heard a banging."

The boy nodded. "Yea I'm fine. Peeves was being a bugger, and managed to get the best of me."

Serenity nodded. "I've never met Peeves, but I've heard of him," she informed him. The boy chuckled, "well you're lucky, he can be a real pain in the arse." She giggled, her eyes brightening. "I'm Serenity," she said as an introduction.

The boy returned her smile, even if it was only half felt. "Harry Potter," the boy replied.

The blonde gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. "You're Harry Bloody Potter!" she shouted, her mouth hanging open in her shock.

Harry frowned, not quite expecting that kind of recognition. "Man who have you been talking to, Snape or what?"

Serenity frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

He shook his head in return. "No its okay. What are you doing down in the dungeons, anyway? I've never seen you before-" he trailed off.

Serenity pulled back then. "Yes, well, this is where my owner resides. And I cant leave my portrait," she replied sadly.

The boy knitted his brows together in confusion. He pulled back to look at the portrait as a whole. "Why not?" he asked. "All the others can."

"I'm not like other portraits, Harry," she said, her voice sounding small. "You should go. If my owner found you here, he wouldn't be very pleased with either of us."

Harry nodded, his lips pressed into a line, as he studied something at the edge of her frame. "I'll come back later. When I knock, open the door for me again," he said and left the room, before she could object.

Serenity frowned, her brows drawing together. _Don't make promises you cant keep_, she thought bitterly.

He wouldn't remember her. That was part of the dreadful curse. Only her owner could ever remember her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay to clear one thing up. Serenity's past was supposed to go like the anime, but instead, she follwoed the manga's i.e stabbing herself witha sword. Does that make sense? That was howI am putting it. She was supposed to get blasted while trying to reach her Prince, but instead, when he got hurt, she killed herself. If not, tell me, i'll try to explain better.

Anyway, this story is completely different from what I am used to writing, so I am a little nervous about. But I have all ways been wondering about a story about a person living in a Portrait. Now here it is.

Hope to hear from you. TTYL in the next chapter.

LP


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery**: Life as a portrait has proved to be a very dull existence, so Serenity is given a chance to take physical form to a whole new level.

**Background**: This will take place in Harry's sixth year. Once again, my revision of that book, if Harry were to meet Serenity. SM timeline is after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. The Senshi have had to fight their battles without her. They are still searching for their Princess.

**Warning:** Snape bashing, sorry guys, but that's how Harry is.

Also the couple I have decided on is sadly, another Harry/Sere. But don't worry; I have a lot of stories coming where Draco has his way with our favorite blonde!

**Another thing I would like to add:** Thank you readers and writers. I really appreciated the reviews, feedback, comments, and criticism. All of it is helpful on my goal of becoming a better writer. Without you guys, I'd never would have perfected my work to the point of where I am today. I still have a long ways to go, but over the years, I have learned so much. So my thanks goes out to all of you, for your support and your help. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter two:  
A Familiar

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called from his seat near the front of the Gryffindor table. Harry nodded in return, as he took his place next to the dark red haired boy.

Reaching up, the boy swiped a hand across his brow, as food started to appear around him. "Where were you Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding concerned.

Ron, who had managed to pile on enough food for two onto his plate, nodded. "Yea you missed the whole introduction. We got a lot of first years!" he said with a grin. The taller boy stabbed at his food and began shoveling it into his mouth. "The Sorting hat was good to us this year. We got the most of the first years."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she studied the boy across from her, who continued to talk with food in his mouth. "I'm surprised you noticed Ron," she said in reply. "I thought you would be to distracted by your bottomless pit of a stomach, to know what was going on around you."

Ron shot the bushy brown haired girl a nasty look. Opening his mouth he gave her a nice view of his half eaten pork chops and mashed potatoes.

The girl frowned, her nose twitching in disgust.

Harry chuckled at his friend's antics. It was nice to know some things would never change. "Yea, I would have been here, but I caught Peeves making a beeline for the dungeons," he explained.

His friend turned from their glaring contest, to look at him. "Man you should have let him have his way down there," Ron complained. "Those gits deserve any kind of prank shot their way." Hermione kicked the red haired boy under the table. "Ron!" she scolded. "You are a Prefect, act like one!"

Ron wrinkled his nose at her, but chose not to say anything. Instead he returned to eating.

"Well it wasn't so bad," Harry replied a little sheepishly.

The fifteen-year-old girl sitting across from him lifted a brow. "How so," she asked, before sticking a fork full of chicken into her mouth. Chewing with her mouth closed, she gave off the impression of dignity, while the red haired boy who asked the same question, with his mouth full, did not. "ow's that 'ate?"

Harry leaned back slightly, his eyes staring off over Hermione's shoulder. _Why was getting nearly pummeled by a poltergeist not bad, _he wondered. _What could ever make that experience not horrible?_

He couldn't remember.

Shrugging, the dark haired boy turned to his food and started to eat. His friends watched him closely for a second longer, before they turned back to their own plates.

"Hey mate," Ron said, after he finished off his dish. "I was wondering, after all that happened last year, would you be continuing those extra lessons?"

After swallowing his mouth full of food, Harry regarded his friend. "Um, I don't know," he replied sheepishly. Turning his head, he looked towards the head table. At the end nearest him was Hagrid, which was nice considering last year he had been missing for most of it. The large man gave him a small smile when they locked eyes. Dragging his gaze over the Professors, Harry nodded to McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, who sat in the middle of the head table.

The old wizard was too busy speaking to the witch next to him though, to notice Harry looking at him.

"What were the announcements this year?" Harry finally asked, wanting to know whom the person next to Dumbledore was. Ron rubbed his belly, a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh, Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," the boy said with a shrug.

Harry glanced at Hermione, hoping for more information.

The dark haired girl didn't disappoint him and answered the unasked question he sent to her. "She's from Durmstrang," she informed him. "Dumbledore said she's highly knowledgeable in the Dark Arts." Harry lifted a brow at this piece information.

Hermione shook her head, as if he had voiced his suspicions. "She's not a Death Eater. Actually I think she's part of the Order. I saw her once last year when Ron and I were at number 12 Grimmauld Place, if my memory serves me right," she explained.

Harry turned back towards the older witch. "Lupin knows her," Ron said, as he picked off from Seamus' plate, who was too busy talking with Dean to notice.

Turning back around, Harry stared at his tall friend. "Lupin knows her," he asked, hoping to get more information from his friend.

Ron just shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "Yea, he's sitting right next to her," he said pointing. "He was the one who introduced her. Think she might be a werewolf too?" he inquired.

Harry found himself staring at the table for the rest of the evening. He watched as Remus Lupin talked to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Dumbledore.

The older witch turned her head away from the old wizard and her dark eyes landed on Harry. Harry felt a shiver run through him, as her eyes held him captive for at least a full minute, before she turned back to Dumbledore.

"You okay, mate," Ron asked, when he had felt his friend stiffen next to him. Harry nodded, as he turned back to his half eaten meal. _What was that? _he wondered. It had felt like her eyes had picked away at his brain.

Shivering at the thought, Harry forced it from his mind and tried to ignore the slight tingle on his skin.

Why did he have the sudden feeling that he was forgetting something?

----

Harry Potter trudged diligently behind his friends as they led the rest of the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor tower. With a yawn, he stretched his arms above his head. He felt particularly tired all of a sudden.

"Isn't she a sight for sore eyes," Ron mumbled through a yawn.

"Evening Dearies," the fat lady greeted. "Password," she asked. Ron blinked at the portrait for a second, before he turned to Hermione.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "Really Ron," she chided. "And here I thought you were paying attention. Grindylow," she said and the portrait swung open.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, his brows drawn together. But a shove from behind, had him stepping into the Gryffindor common room. He searched the room, his eyes raking over everything within sight. What was he forgetting?

"Goodnight, dears," the portrait called, before it shut.

Harry turned to stare at the door. _The portrait- Why_ did the fat lady make him pause, while his friends went to bed? _A portrait?_

Reaching up, Harry fingered the scar above his brow. Dungeons, a long hallway. Peeves fiddling with something on the wall-

Peeves springing a trap on him-

His hands fisted at his sides. _What else? _he snapped. He didn't leave after Peeves vanished. _So then what happened?_

Harry leaned against the door that the fat lady resides at on the other side. He closed his eyes and he felt a sudden déjà vu. "Grindylow," he said aloud and the door gave way. Harry fell back, falling on his rear, when the door opened.

"Serenity," he said, his eyes widening. How could he have possibly forgotten about her?

"Are you okay," the fat lady asked, when the door shut in front of him. Climbing to his feet, Harry adjusted his robes. "Um, could you, I mean do you know of the portrait down in the dungeons. Serenity?" he asked.

He remembered what happened now. And he couldn't believe that after he had nearly tripped at the stairs, he had completely forgotten about her. He had really wanted to tell his friends about her.

The large woman before him raised a thin brow. "I'm sorry dear, but there are no portraits down in the dungeons," she answered.

Harry frowned in return, but repeated the password. Entering the common room again, he hurried to the stairs. Reaching the sixth year dorm, he pushed the door open and entered.

Dean and Seamus were already in their pajamas asleep. Ron had one shoe pulled off and was sprawled out on his bed, snoring.

Snorting, Harry moved to his trunk and pulled out his father's invisibility cloak. "You're going out already," Neville said. It wasn't a question, but more like a statement.

Harry glanced back over at the boy sitting on his bed, reading their Herbology book. Giving the other boy a small smile, he replied, "I promised someone I would say goodnight."

Neville shrugged and returned back to his book. As Harry reached the stairs, the other boy called after him, "Don't be out late, it wouldn't be good if you were caught."

The black-haired, bespectacled boy nodded to his friend, before he slipped out of the dorm room.

----

Stretching her arms out in front of her, Serenity yawned. It was late. Turning her head, she gazed at the moon with tired eyes. A few more days and the full moon would be shinning through.

She turned her head back to the man who was cleaning up his supplies. "Goodnight, sir," she called, as he finished and started for the door.

The tall man turned, his dark eyes regarding her carefully. A rare smile flashed across his sallow face and his eyes softened some. "Goodnight Serenity," he replied, before he said the password and left the room.

_Goodnight Severus, _she thought with a sad smile. Turning from the closed door, she made her way to the bed. Pulling back the covers, she climbed into it and rolled over onto her side.

_It was getting quite late, _she thought. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. _Why do I always let my hopes lift? _she thought bitterly. After meeting Harry Bloody Potter that evening, she had been hoping, wishing and looking forward to seeing him again.

But it was hopeless.

She pulled the covers up over her head, hoping to muffle her cries. She knew the boy wouldn't remember her. She knew that she would never see him again and yet she had let herself indulge in wild thoughts.

A sound broke off her thoughts. With a curse, she wiped at her eyes and threw back the covers. _I can't let him see me like this_, she thought frantically. Her owner had seen her cry only once before and he had told her right away how much he despised it.

When she had collected her emotions and her eyes stopped leaking, she turned to the door expectantly. It didn't open.

That was when she heard the sound again. _A knock?_

_It couldn't be, _she thought breathlessly. _It wasn't possible._

"Monkshood," she called, her small voice echoing in the dark room.

The door slid open, but she saw nothing.

Serenity was startled when the door closed on its own and then there was a soft rustling of cloth.

Gasping, Serenity pressed a hand to her mouth, when out of thin air Harry Bloody Potter appeared. "Harry!" she breathed, her face glowing.

She threw off her blankets and jumped out of bed. She moved to the edge of her painting, her hands pressing against the barrier. _How? _she wondered. When no one else could, how did he remember her?

The boy flashed her a small smile, before he made his way towards her. He found a chair and sat down near her Portrait. "Sorry I took so long, I had a hard time remembering you," he said with a small laugh.

Serenity felt like crying again. "Why is that?" he asked, his bright green eyes studying her.

Turning, the small blonde sat down in her own chair, making it face him instead of her mirror. "Its part of the curse," she explained.

"Curse?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. "What curse?"

Flushing, Serenity ducked her head. She had only told one other person about herself. Severus had been the only person she talked to since her punishment.

"I-" she started, her eyes unable to look at him. "I took my own life a long time ago. And my mother put me in this portrait, because of what I did."

Harry frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Why would you do such a thing?" he asked. He was tempted to admit that he had thoughts like those during the summer. After Sirius' death, Harry had had many nights filled with awful thoughts.

"I wasn't strong enough," she explained sadly, her eyes shinning with tears. "Everyone I loved was dead and I saw no hope in life. I was too weak to face the evil that had taken everything away from me." Harry listened to what she said and heard something akin to his life. Voldemort had taken almost everything from him.

"My mother was upset with me, for giving in. For giving up. Because even though everything is lost, there is always hope as long as you are alive," she said, her voice filled with emotions. "I didn't believe in that, because I didn't believe in myself."

Harry nodded, as he felt a weight that had been pressing down on his shoulders lift some. What she said made sense. "So you're stuck in this portrait, for something you did a long time ago," he asked.

Serenity nodded, her hand reaching up to wipe away a stray tear. "Yes. For eternity I will live in my prison, or until my mother let's me go," she answered, regaining some of her control.

The dark haired boy was staring at something near the corner of her frame. Something she couldn't see. "I'm sorry," he said at last, his green eyes lifting to look at her.

She shrugged, her smile small. "Its all right. As long as I have someone to talk to, its not so bad."

Harry smiled; his eyes gaining back some of the light they had lost since the end of the last year. "So how much have you heard about me?" he asked.

Serenity frowned, tilting her head slightly as she thought about his question. "Umm, besides you being the insufferable, spoiled prat, or Harry Bloody Potter, nothing."

The boy in front of her laughed out loud, in which caused her to laugh with him. "You sounded just like that greasy old git," he said through his chuckles. "Well I would like to think there is more to me than being insufferable."

She grinned, her mood brightening. "Would you tell me? Tell me Harry Bloody Potter, so that when I defend you, my owner wont say that I don't know you and that I have no right to defend a stranger."

He matched her smile and he nodded. She had told him what happened to her, she had told him her woes. And for once he felt comfortable talking to someone else.

So he told her everything, every little detail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh isn't that sweet? Well I hope this chapter is to your liking, as much as the last one was. I thought it was kind of touching. But what do I know I am only the writer.

Things become tougher for our little Harry. The more he likes Serenity, the harder it becomes for him to remember her. But maybe with some help from an unknown Professor will clear things up a bit, hmmm. Well you'll just have to wait and see.

LP


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery**: Life as a portrait has proved to be a very dull existence, so Serenity is given a chance to take physical form to a whole new level.

**Background**: This will take place in Harry's sixth year. Once again, my revision of that book, if Harry were to meet Serenity. SM timeline is after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. The Senshi have had to fight their battles without her. They are still searching for their Princess. Oh and there was no battle against Chaos.

**Warning:** Snape bashing, sorry guys, but that's how Harry is.

Also the couple I have decided on is sadly, another Harry/Sere. But don't worry; I have a lot of stories coming where Draco has his way with our favorite blonde!

**Another thing I would like to add:** Thank you readers and writers. I really appreciated the reviews, feedback, comments, and criticism. All of it is helpful on my goal of becoming a better writer. Without you guys, I'd never would have perfected my work to the point of where I am today. I still have a long ways to go, but over the years, I have learned so much. So my thanks goes out to all of you, for your support and your help. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter three:  
Insufferable Prats

Someone was shaking him rather roughly he had to admit. He groaned, his hand lifting to swat at the offending hands. He was having a wonderful dream, something nice for a change from the nightmares of Sirius' death he had been having all summer.

Rolling over, he stuffed his face into his pillow, in hopes of finishing the dream. How he came up with the idea of pretty girl with a past that hauntingly reminded him of his own was beyond him? But it was nice and soothing to hear her voice echo in his mind.

He liked her laugh. Smiling into his pillow, he didn't notice that he was drooling a bit.

"Argh!" a voice called through his haze of sleep. "Mate if you don't wake up, you're going to be late," another voice said.

He moaned, as he felt himself lifting from his dream. The haze became clearer and he could feel the heat of the sun from the window warming his skin.

Harry Potter opened his eyes at last and took in the sight of his two best friends staring down at him. Smiling lazily, he murmured, "morning'"

Hermione lifted a brow at his greeting, while Ron stared with his jaw slack.

With a loud strenuous yawn, Harry arched his back, his shoulders digging into the mattress, before he went limp on his bed. "What a dream," he whispered, before getting to his feet.

Ignoring his friend's curious stares, he moved to his trunk and pulled out fresh robes.

Not caring that Hermione was still present, he stripped from his robes the night before, and dressed in a fresh pair. Pulling on his worn out sneakers, he hopped towards the door. "Better hurry, or we'll be late," he called over his shoulder, before skipping down the stairs.

He reached the common room and padded his pocket for his wand. Nodding, he reached the portrait and left the Gryffindor common room. "Mornin'" he called to the fat lady. The older woman smiled, her eyes giving him a look. "Late night," she inquired.

Harry stopped, his head tilting. Had he been out late? "How long," he asked.

The woman scoffed, her eyes looked away as she replied, "Try four o'clock in the morning. You disturbed my sleep."

The dark haired boy blinked in surprised. "That late?" he said in disbelief. What could he have been doing out so late? "Sorry," he said to the portrait, before he hurried to reach the Great Hall.

He moved down the marble staircase and was reaching the Great Hall doors, when a snide voice behind him stopped him. "Up late, Mr. Potter?" inquired his most hated professor in Hogwarts.

Harry turned to look and found the hooknose, sallow skin man standing right behind him. "Morning Professor," he called in reply, before opening the door and leaving his startled potion master behind him.

Harry Potter reached the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Neville. Turning to the other boy, he remembered seeing the boy at some point after everyone had gone to bed. "Neville," Harry called to the boy who was eating his breakfast. "Did I go out last night?"

The other boy lifted his head and gave his friend a curious stare. "Don't you remember?" he asked in return.

The black haired boy wanted to say no, but found that he couldn't. Why couldn't he remember? Shaking his head, Harry replied, "yea sorry about that mate. Guess I'm not all that awake yet."

Neville nodded and turned back to his food.

At that point Ron fell into his seat on the other side of Harry, while Hermione sat down in front of them. "Harry," she started, as soon as she took her seat. "Are you okay?"

Harry laughed at his friend's concern. To his amazement, heads turned when he laughed. Several eyes sent him curious looks. Mostly coming from the head table. "Yes Hermione," he replied trying to ignore all the stares. "Never been better." Heaping food onto his plate, he indulged himself to hot food and lots of it.

Ron lifted brow, having not touched his food yet. "Are you sure, mate," he asked.

Turning to look at his red haired friend, Harry wondered what was wrong. "Is something wrong," he asked, his eyes looking from one to the other.

Ron's face burned as red as his hair and he ducked his head. The boy ignored the question and started to shovel food into his mouth. Seeing that he wasn't going to get answers there, he turned to Hermione.

The brown haired girl sighed, her eyes giving Ron a sharp look. "What we are trying to say, Harry," she started. "Yesterday on the train, you looked a little-" she searched for the right word.

"Bloody depressed," came the smart reply from Ron, who had managed to swallow his mouthful before speaking. Hermione kicked his shin and sent him another look. "Ouch 'Mione, what'd you do that for?" the red haired boy asked as he rubbed his leg.

"That wasn't the word I wanted," she snapped irritably. Ron snorted, "Well it's true!" he shot back.

"Ron!" she hissed.

Harry looked from one to the other. He had been smiling throughout the whole ordeal, but it was the last part that pushed him over the edge. He laughed out loud, his voice lifting up over all the other voices in the Great Hall.

Heads turned and noises ceased.

Harry managed to contain his giggles and covered his mouth to hold them back. Hermione looked terrified, while Ron stared at him with his mouth hanging open again.

Looking around, Harry wondered why everyone was staring at him like that. Had he been really that bloody depressed, as Ron had said?

He looked over at the head table, and found Dumbledore staring at him as well. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor didn't seem to be as curious as everyone else. Instead, he could make out the hint of a smile on her face as she watched him.

Catching her eyes, he had the odd feeling that he was forgetting something. A feeling he had felt last night, until he remembered what he was forgetting.

Turning away, Harry looked over at Neville. "Hey Neville, did I tell you where I was going last night?"

Ron and Hermione both gave him curious looks when he said this. "Yes," the boy said, as he finished his meal. "Something about promising someone you would say goodnight."

McGonagall came at that time and began to pass out their schedules for the year.

"Argh remind me again why we continued with potions," Ron complained when he saw his schedule. Harry shot his friend a sympathetic grin. "Hermione is taking it, because she wants to learn all that she possibly can, I'm taking it, because I want to be an Auror. You're taking it, because both of us are," he answered.

Ron nodded. "Oh yea," he said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "All right, so then why are we still in Divination?" he asked, as he gave Harry a quizzical look.

Harry sighed. "We forgot to drop it," was his pathetic answer. Ron grimaced.

"Well maybe we should go get our books," Hermione offered, while she stood from the table.

Grudgingly, Harry and Ron stood and the two followed her out of the Great Hall.

----

By the time he reached the dungeons after lunch, for his double Potions with Slytherins, he still hadn't remembered what exactly he had forgotten. Following Hermione and Ron into the cold room, Harry took a seat next to Neville, while his two friends took a seat in front of him.

It wasn't long after they had arrived, did the door to the room swing open and Professor Snape stormed into the room. "Those of you who are still here have excelled in your O.W.L.s, and wish to seek a profession in which potions plays a dire role," he sneered as he stalked passed the tables to reach the front of the classroom.

In one swift movement, he turned on his heels, his lips curled into a small snarl. His dark eyes regarded the room, a sound escaping him, when he locked eyes with Harry Potter.

"The notes are on the board," he explained, as he turned from them again. "We will be making a Pepperup potion today."

Harry diligently pulled out a fresh parchment, quill, and ink bottle. Copying the notes from the board, he barely managed to get it all down, before Snape cleared the board. "What are you waiting for," the potion master asked. "Get to work!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry put away his Quill and ink, before following Hermione and Ron to the supply table. "Bloody hell, isn't he in a wonderful mood," Ron hissed, when Harry arrived at his side.

Harry nodded, as he collected the roots of a sword fern, a head of skunk cabbage, and a bit of pig intestines.

Carrying what was needed for the first several steps, he brought them to his table. Neville had already filled their cauldron half full of water and was letting it heat to a rolling boil.

He dropped the three ingredients on the table. Taking a knife, he began to finally cut the roots. "Neville, could you cut the cabbage?" he asked, as he worked.

His partner nodded and took his own knife.

Harry glanced at the cauldron and seeing it was boiling, he added the pig intestines, before adding half of the amount of roots needed. "Only two leaves," he instructed, as Neville added what he had cut.

"In one minute, could you add the rest of these roots, I'm going to go get the chopped cockroaches, and powdered bicorn horn," he asked as he turned to get the rest of the ingredients.

Neville nodded, as he stirred the potion in a counterclockwise motion.

At the table, Harry ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Potter," the boy sneered, his lips curling back. Harry gave the blonde haired boy a cool stare. "What Malfoy," he asked, as he grabbed the last of the needed ingredients.

Malfoy smirked, as he too grabbed the last two ingredients. "Been sleeping well," the boy inquired. "How are your nightmares these days, Potter. No wait, maybe I should be asking, how's your dear old Godfather fairing?"

Harry stared down at the small bowl that held his two cockroaches. "My dreams have been fine Malfoy, thanks for asking. By the way how's your dad," he asked, before he lifted his gaze to meet his arch nemesis' stare. "Is Azkaban treating him well? Or have the Dementors manage to let him free yet," he asked just as calmly as he had when he had acknowledge the other boy's presence.

Malfoy glared at him, but whirled around and stalked back to his table. Harry turned as well to go back to his own table, when a voice from behind stopped him. "Badgering other students, Potter?" inquired the sultry voice behind him.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder to regard the potion master who stood several feet away from him. "Only you would know, Professor," he said simply, before walking back to his cauldron.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," the man hissed, his eyes narrowing. Harry just looked at him.

The black haired boy felt that he had little steam in him to begin with. What was the point in arguing with the insufferable man, if he only took more points away?

_Insufferable prat, _he thought darkly, but froze. "Insufferable spoiled prat," he said to himself. _Why, why was that familiar?_ "Really Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said darkly, his black eyes narrowing even more.

_**You know I think you judge people too quickly. Severus isn't that bad of a person, once you get to know him**. _

Harry reached up to massage his forehead, his fingers moving over his scar. **_He hasn't had the best of life either. He just doesn't let people close that's why he can be such a bugger some times._**

_The girl in his dream? Or was it more?_

"Mr. Potter you have just earned yourself a detention, with me. Tomorrow night, eight o'clock in my office, do not be late," the potion master snarled, before he stalked to the front of the classroom.

"Clean up, and get out of my sight" he shouted, his black eyes moving across the room. Everyone jolted back into action and hurried to clean up their cauldrons, before they hurried from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I have no idea what makes up a Pepperup potion, and I couldn't find any info on it, so I just made up the ingredients.

See I told you it would become much harder for Harry to remember Serenity. But if you think this was bad, wait till next chapter. Hehehe.

LP


End file.
